


Excuses and Surprises

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Cute, F/M, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Sherlock looks for excuses to visit Molly at work, and she has a surprise for him. Gratuitous fluffiness and Watson family appearance!





	Excuses and Surprises

Sherlock wanted to go and see his partner. Trouble was, he didn't want to look too sappy. So, he needed an excuse.

He _did_ rather like the coffee at the hospital, and Mary was in there having an operation on one of her arteries. He was taking care of Rosie, and her little brother, one year old Orion.

John and Mary's choice of name for their son was an odd one, but Sherlock rather liked it.

He got ready to go out, and took a couple of gingernut with him-they were his favourite biscuits, after all.

"Mrs Hudson, I'll see you later." Sherlock said, strapping the kids into their buggy and offering Rosie a gingernut biscuit.

"All right, dear. See you, children." She called from the kitchen.

"Uncle Sherlock, where are we going?" Rosie asked her Godfather. He was Orion's too.

"We are going to St Bart's to see your mama, and Godmother. How about that?"

The little girl smiled. At four, she was as sharp as a whip but not quite as clever as Sherlock, not yet. Despite her intelligence, she didn't enjoy mathematics and found it quite difficult.

She enjoyed art, and had drawn wonderful portraits of her parents and Godparents. Sherlock had one of John and Mary hanging in the living room of 221B. She was four years old, and talented.

"Are we going to see Aunt Molly?" The little girl asked.

"If you're lucky." Sherlock smiled.

"Sherlock... Do you think that my mum is still alive?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, she is. Your daddy texted me an hour ago, remember?" Sherlock reassured his niece as they entered the tube station.

"Oh yes!" Rosie brightened up.

The train journey went fairly quickly, and in a flash they were at St Bart's.

Sherlock got himself a cuppa, and a little hot chocolate for Rosie. Orion was asleep.

He made his way up to cardiothoracics, and entered the recovering patients' ward.

"Rosie, Orion!" Mary exclaimed when she saw her two children.

"Kids!" Smiled John. "Good to see you!"

Rosie got out of the buggy, and ran to her mother's bedside. "Hello mummy. I'm so glad you're alive, I remember your stories of when you nearly died after I was born."

"Hey, look at me." Said Mary. "It's going to be okay Rosie Roo, I promise."

Rosie nodded, a small smiled on her face.

Sherlock lifted Orion out of the buggy, and the baby stirred.

John held his arms out. "Hey, son."

Orion fell asleep as soon as he was placed in his father's arms.

"Charming." Said John, and looked at Sherlock. "This is a nice surprise, to see the kids-and you, of course. Did you get any further with the Biggins case?"

"Yes, he has a twin brother."

"Oh, good." Replied Sherlock's best friend.

"Would you like to go and see your missus? We'll be alright for a few minutes." Mary asked.

"Yes, alright." Responded Sherlock. "Mary, are you alright?"

"Yes, everything is fixed. I'm okay, just need some more saline in a couple of hours and I can't be a blood donor anymore."

"Ahh, I'm glad that you're safe. I made a vow to protect you all, and I intend to keep it forever."

"We know. Thanks mate." John beamed.

Sherlock nodded, and with that, made his way down to the morgue.

Molly was now chief registrar and pathologist of the hospital, and afterwards she'd moved in with Sherlock to celebrate. Also, she was Orion's Godmother as well as Rosie's.

"My love!" Molly's voice said as Sherlock entered the morgue.

"Hello." Sherlock turned towards her.

"I got off an hour early, did you visit Mary and John?"

He nodded. "I wanted to see you, I missed you."

She smiled. "I didn't- been too busy to. Mary's okay, I take it?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I brought the kids with me, they were pleased to see their parents and vice versa."

"I bet." Responded his other half, and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Replied Sherlock, and pecked her on the cheek. "Home?"

"Firstly I'd like to visit the Watsons."

"Fair enough. Oh, I have something to tell you. Do you remember when we went away for my birthday a couple of months ago?"

"September? I do."

"Well, it seems that the pill didn't work."

Sherlock frowned.

She smiled. "We are going to have a little Holmes-Hooper. Or if you'd rather, Hooper-Holmes."

"Oh! For a genius I can be remarkably thick. How far along are you?"

"10 weeks. I had a scan today, I wasn't quite sure-I took a pregnancy test and they're not always accurate."

"Mmm." Sherlock smiled. "How exciting!"

"Yep!" Molly nodded, and the couple hugged.


End file.
